To Never Surrender
by RusherGirl1
Summary: A series of one-shots where Hiccup gets hurt. (Chapter 1 - What if in the episode "A Grim Retreat" Toothless' blast hadn't missed Hiccup?)


**Hello! So why did I decide to start this? Well I have that obsession with Hiccup getting hurt (which by the way sounds very wrong). There is not a single story of mine in which he doesn't get hurt. So I thought why not do it more Right? I'm warning you guys I'm a terrible writer, sometimes my ideas suck and I'm terrible with endings, So read it on your own risk and now prepare for the cringe :)**

 **(Summary :** What if in the episode "A grim retreat" Toothless' blast hadn't missed Hiccup? **)**

It had been just a couple of moments prior that Hiccup drove Toothless over the Cliff along with himself and both the Rider and Dragon fell into the ocean, trailed by a Violet flash in the water. The glimmer was caused by Toothless' plasma blast and it was no good

The Riders hurried towards the shore, trusting that Hiccup and Toothless will fly out from water any second "Come on, Come on" Astrid was getting very stressed, why was it taking them so long? Before long they saw a couple of tiny parasites leaving the water and flying away.

Not long after that Hiccup and Toothless came out of the water as well "Yes!" Astrid and the Riders cheered, they were relieved to see them both safe and sound yet that wasn't all. Hiccup's posture appeared to be different, he was leaning forward, clutching his stomach with his hands, his clothes were ripped off from the midriff and lower arms yet he managed to arrive on the shoreline.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said cheerfully and hurried towards him, she drew near to him and saw him in a ghastly condition "Hiccup? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, Hiccup didn't answer and only lowered his head before he fell from Toothless' back "Hiccup!" Astrid said worriedly and caught him before he hit the sand.

Toothless saw Hiccup falling and turned around in alarm, he sniffed his Rider yet got no answer, not even a slight movement, making him sad and worried for Hiccup.

The Riders witnessed the scene and ran towards them, Astrid laid Hiccup gently on the soft sand "What happened?" Fishlegs asked with a terrified voice as he moved toward them "I don't know" Astrid answered

"Let me see" Fishlegs said and lifted Hiccup's shirt to look for any injuries, he gasped as he saw red and somewhat purple marks everywhere on his stomach area and wrists "Skin Burns. Perhaps from Toothless' plasma blast" He said analyzing the wound a bit deeper.

"You mean he was hit? What do we do now?" Astrid asked, she was getting to a great degree disturb, he was hit by Toothless' plasma blast that could actually kill a person and he wasn't a lot of a Viking sort either. "We can't do anything here, we'll need to return to the Edge" Fishlegs answered, with no medical supplies with them, there was no chance they would be able to help him

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Snotlout said mounting Hookfang, prepared to take off "You're right. We should go" Astrid said holding the unconscious Hiccup "But how is Toothless going to fly Without his Rider?" Fishlegs asked

"I'll fly Toothless don't worry. Stormfly will follow us and Hiccup is coming with me" Astrid answered

"But you can't fly Toothless AND take care of Hiccup at the same time" Fishlegs said

"Don't worry I can" Astrid answered and mounted Toothless and with Fishlegs' assistance, she settled Hiccup in her arms in a securing manner.

The Riders mounted their Dragons and with in a few moments, they took off. Nobody said anything during the flight, Astrid kept her gaze on Hiccup, he was in pain and she could see it, the cold wind was not helping much either. Toothless was flying as quick as possible, he needed to help Hiccup as soon as possible.

There was a relief when they saw the Edge approaching. Stoick and Gobber saw the Riders on their Dragons in the sky "Here they come" Gobber said. Before long the Riders reached the island and landed "What happened?" Stoick said and ran towards Toothless when he saw Hiccup in a terrible condition "I'll explain later, right now we've gotta help Hiccup" Astrid said briskly

Stoick gestured and took Hiccup from Astrid's arms, she didn't want to let go of him but she had no choice, after all Stoick was his father. Stoick took Hiccup to his room and laid him on the floor, he was lightning on his feet at that moment, the Riders only followed him unobtrusively "What now? Do we need to get Gothi?" He asked, it would take a long time to fly all the way back to Berk and Hiccup required help at the present time.

"No that won't be necessary. I have the ointment specific for conditions like these, I'll go get it" Fishlegs said and left the place to get the medicine. There was an relief in Stoick's expressions in the wake of hearing Fishlegs' words. Before long Fishlegs came back with a gauze roll and a little round wooden box. He came forward and sat down alongside Hiccup where Toothless, Astrid and Stoick were at that point sitting but they needed to move out of Fishlegs' way, so he could do whatever he needed to.

He applied the medicine gently on the wound, Hiccup was half-conscious at the moment, the solution stung a bit before he felt relieved as something cool was pressed against his burning skin. Fishlegs was almost done and he wrapped the bandges around his stomach area and his wrists

"All done. He'll be okay, the accuracy, speed and impact of the blast was significantly less in water or the blast could've actually killed him" Fishlegs said as he grabbed everything from the floor

"Blast? What Blast? Would somebody around here please tell me what happened to my son?" Stoick asked angrily. Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other before Astrid explained everything to Stoick

"So it was the Dragon?" Stoick inquired

"Yes but You can't blame him. It was an bad idea to go to an unknown territory for a VACATION!" Astrid answered and looked at Hiccup sadly.

Stoick placed Hiccup on his bed and pulled the blanket over him, trusting that he'd wake soon.

The night at last passed by, with nobody leaving Hiccup's room, everybody decided to stay there until he wakes up. Who thought that a get-away-from-work arrangement would cause them such a problem?

Toothless kept his eyes peeled on Hiccup, refusing to rest or eat anything until he wakes up, it was his fault, despite the fact that the reason for his condition was Gramora Parasite yet he declined to concede that as well. All he required right now was for Hiccup to wake up and tell him that everything was okay and most importantly that he was okay.

The sunshine entering the room from the little window was a sign of dawn, the night was finally over. Stoick and Toothless were the only ones to stay awake throughout the night, of course everyone else tried but ended up sleeping.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, the beams of the sun falling on his eyes were getting irritating, he felt his wrist and lower abdomen burning, so tired, so exhausted. Stoick saw the sight development caused by "Hiccup? Son are you awake?" Stoick asked, possibly he was still snoozing.

"Dad?" Hiccup said with a low voice

"Yes son it's me. H-how do you feel now? Does it hurt too much?" Stoick asked delicately

"Not too much, What happened?" He wasn't lying, he was feeling a lot better than before when he felt himself on fire. Toothless was standing near his bed however didn't touch him since that may cause him trouble but he nudged his shoulders marginally, hoping that it might help him feel any better. Hiccup looked at the Dragon and smiled.

"You don't remember?" Stoick asked, how come he not remember anything?

"I remember the part when we fell into the ocean and the part after. But not after I passed out" Hiccup answered, he attempted to move his hands but ended up hissing in pain.

"You were brought home by your friends and they were very worried especially Astrid" Stoick clarified

"Oh" was all that Hiccup said before he smiled softly at his dad's statement "Hey Toothless. Are you are alright? Nothing happened to you right?" Hiccup remember that Toothless was with him when everything happened, did anything happen to him? Was he alright? Such a large number of questions popping in Hiccup's brain.

Toothless licked his face, telling him that he was fine "I'm glad you're alright" Hiccup smiled at the Dragon, he certainly didn't blame him for anything and Toothless understood that by his behavior.

"Hiccup! You're awake!" He heard a feminine voice, he didn't know that she was awake until now, she rushed towards his side "How do you feel now?" Astrid asked worriedly

"I feel better. Thank you" he smiled at her, sitting up even though that caused him pain but he needed to extend up a bit.

"Hiccup we're so sorry, it was a bad idea to go to that island for vacation. We should have been aware of the risks, leaving the Edge" she apologized to him

"No it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, If i weren't so hard on you guys then maybe the vacation trip would have been to significantly more secure place. I'm sorry" he answered

She didn't state anything but only spread her arms around him and hugged him gently so that she might not hurt him, for a couple of minutes she didn't let go. Stoick cleared his throat awkwardly, making her realize that he had been there the whole time, she immediately pulled away and began to remove bangs from her face.

"Get better soon" she said, after a few seconds of silence

"Are you sure these guys are only sleeping and not dead?" Hiccup inquired

Astrid laughed as his question "Yeah I'm sure, they're just exhausted, the trip was very tiring" she answered

"Well then you should get some rest too" he recommended

"Hm right and you should as well" She answered smiling at him, helping him to set down on the bed.

Hiccup nodded, he was very tired and exhausted, he didn't realize when he closed his eyes and nodded off. Astrid looked at him one last time before walking away. Stoick and Toothless were at last relieved but decided to stay by his side until everyone is awake.

 **I told you I suck at endings! Everytime I write something, the end is just so unsatisfying. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
